Pomoc/Jak stworzyć antagonistę
Jak stworzyć antagonistę/złoczyńcę w historii? Oto kilka wskazówek, jak stworzyć dobrego antagonistę/złoczyńcę historii, który będzie miał duszę, a nie tylko stał i rozprzestrzeniał zło. Jest to bardzo ważna kwestia dla osób, które pragną dać w swojej historii prawdziwego antagonistę, ale nie wiedzą, jak go stworzyć albo znają tylko jeden typ złoczyńcy. 1. Charakter Tak jak wszystkie postacie historii, antagonista również ma swój charakter. Jak poznać, czy ten charakter jest dobry? Jeśli zadacie sobie pytanie "Jaki jest mój antagonista?" a odpowiedź będzie brzmiała "Zły. Okrutny. Podły. Wredny" i wszystkie inne synonimy słowa "zły" - wasz antagonista jest do bani. Złoczyńcy nie są wyłącznie źli, mają jeszcze mnóstwo innych cech. Dodatkowo tak jak każda inna osoba mają swoje hobby. Mogą lubić zajęcia zajmujące czas, typu szycie, wędkowanie. Mogą skupiać się bardzo na rodzinie. Mogą być inteligentni. Mogą być skupieni na celu. Pomyślcie o rzeczach, które mogłyby doprowadzać waszego antagonistę do szału. Albo które rzeczy go uspokajają. Albo jak zachowuje się w określonych sytuacjach. To naprowadzi was na inne cechy waszego antagonisty i nie będzie już wyłącznie zły. Przykład: Hades z Herkulesa od Disneya. Jest zły, ale też inteligentny, spontaniczny, oszukuje, wykorzystuje, jest zmęczony światem dookoła i nie lubi innych bogów. Jest kilka cech? Jest. 2. Motywy akcji Tak jak antagonista musi mieć charakter, musi mieć też motyw swoich akcji. Nie może robić czegoś tylko dlatego, że po prostu jest zły. To tak jakby bohater robił coś tylko dlatego, że jest dobry - nudne, bez powodu i sprawia, że postać jest płaska. Motywy akcji antagonisty mogą być różne: *Pieniądze *Moc *Żądza władzy *Zemsta *"Naprawienie" świata *Miłość *"Naprawienie" swoich błędów Każdy jest dobry, tak długo, jak nie jest to "jestem zły, bo jestem zły". Przykład: Nox z Wakfu. Chciał cofnąć czas o 500 lat i odzyskać rodzinę, w tym celu zabijał miliony istot, by zdobyć do tego energię zwaną Wakfu. 3. Akcje same w sobie Jaki sens ma antagonista, który jest, ale nic nie robi/robi niewiele? Żaden. Antagonista musi cały czas naprzykrzać się bohaterom, utrudniać im życie, przeszkadzać w życiu codziennym. I to nie zupełnym przypadkiem, musi robić to celowo. Po co złoczyńca, który wcale nie czyni zła? Jeśli myślicie "mój antagonista pokaże się w połowie historii i wtedy zacznie coś robić" to myślicie źle. Antagonista musi mieć cały czas jakiś wpływ na historię, bo chociaż jest czarnym charakterem, jest jednocześnie główną postacią. Może nie ma oczywistego wpływu, może tylko pojawia się gdzieś w tle i zostawia jakieś wskazówki, ale jeśli właśnie te wskazówki popychają fabułę do przodu, a nie akcje bohaterów - o to chodzi! Antagonista ma wpływ na historię. I to silny wpływ. Nie jest tylko pływającą w szklanym akwarium rybką, jest częścią dzikiego, oceanicznego ekosystemu, na który ma taki sam wpływ jak główne postacie. Nie zostawiajcie antagonisty z tyłu, dajcie go na sam szczyt, by nie musiał walczyć o swoją drogę na scenę. Przykład: Hera w micie o Heraklesie. Gdyby nie odrzuciła go od swojej piersi, a następnie, gdy Herakles dorósł, zrzuciła na niego opętanie, cały mit nie miałby miejsca. Kategoria:Pomoc Kategoria:Poradniki